1. Technical Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to providing the operation status of a transmission terminal of a transmission management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission systems that perform a remote communication (e.g., video conference, text chat) via a communication network, such as the Internet, have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing business trip costs and time. In such a transmission system, once communication between or among a plurality of transmission terminals starts, image data, sound data, or text data are transmitted and received, thereby realizing a remote communication.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-009260 discloses a notification method that includes providing the status of utilization of a terminal in different services.